films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
What Is Blue Trying To Do?
What Is Blue Trying to Do? is the 19th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Baby Bear Summary Steve & Blue teach the viewers some words of encouragement. Recap When trying to do something, it helps if you don't say that you can't do it and also if you get a little encouragement. So they help some of our friends to do some things they've been trying to do. They help Slippery to blow a big bubble. They help Baby Bear find her picture and we help Steve with a puzzle he's been working on. Trivia *Blue becomes a clue in this episode. This is the 1st time that happened. **Steve recalls the time he became a clue from Magenta Comes Over, which is 20 episodes before this one. **The toys in the area (where Blue later hid as a clue) are the White Spotted Puppy|white spotted puppy, a blue version of the pink toy hippo, the toy giraffe, a tiny aquamarine rubber duck with a dark blue bill, Sock Monkey, a purple doll with blue overalls, a green book, and the blue teddy bear. *This episode is actually called "What is Blue Trying to Do?". *This marks the last time where a question is asked as the name of the episode. *This was the 13th episode to use the usual No It's a clue line from Adventures in Art. *The Mailtime Song footage was the same footage as What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?. *This is the only episode where we see Slippery's mad face. *The "Pawprint!" and "Clue!" phrase from What Story Does Blue Want to Play? was used in the brass instruments in this episode. *When Steve gets to Sidetable to get the Notebook, he uses his hair from Early Season 2. *This is the sixth time Steve finds out the viewer tells him that they found a clue after using his listening skills. The first was Mailbox's Birthday (before finding the 1st and 3rd clues), the second was Blue's Favorite Song (before finding the 3rd clue), the third was Blue Goes to the Beach (before finding the 2nd clue), the fourth was Pretend Time (before finding the 2nd clue), the fifth was Math! (before finding the 2nd clue), the seventh was Anatomy (before finding the 1st clue), the eighth was Pool Party (before finding the 3rd clue), the ninth was Magenta Gets Glasses (before finding the 2nd clue) and the tenth was Adventure (before finding the 3rd clue). Joe also did this in Bedtime Business when Joe finds a toothbrush after the video letter and picks it up. Gallery Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme What Is Blue Trying To Do.gif Finished Picture.PNG|Finished Picture of Steve and Blue Can't!_Can't!_Can't!.jpg Pencil 01.png|Pencil MAIL!!_37.jpg 41816339_jpeg_preview_large.jpg Blue clue.png|Blue Bears.png vlcsnap-2015-12-08-18h31m32s613.png|Steve's Early Season 2 Hair What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Is Blue Afraid Of? Magenta Comes Over Blue's News! Steve Gets the Sniffles What Does Blue Want to Build? Blue's Senses What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? What Does Blue Want t=To Make Out of Recycled Things? What Was Blue's Dream About? Blue's ABC's Math! Blue's Birthday What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! The Lost Episode! Blue's Sad Day What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? What Did Blue See? Nurture! Blue is Frustrated What Is Blue Trying To Do? Mechanics! }} Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki